Suppose if a number of products such as video cassettes could be displayed for sales by hanging them in a shopwindow, then it would be possible to increase not only the number of products to be displayed but also the effect of appealing to customers' interest.
As one of such display means, there is shown in FIG. 23 an idea that a plastic flat hanger 3 provided with a through hole 4 is applied to the upper part of a casing 2 accommodating a video cassette 1 therein and a hanging rod 5 is passed through the through hole 4 whereby a number of video cassettes can be hanged down for display. The hanger 3 includes a bonding section 7 which consists of a double-coated adhesive tape extending up to a broken line 6 and which is applied to each cassette, and a hanging section 8 including the through hole 4. Both of the sections 7 and 8 may be made integral with each other by punching a single flat plate. In display, the product is so hung that it may be viewed from the direction of the arrow 9.
However, in case a number of video cassettes are delivered to a distributor while they are received within a box 10 as shown in FIG. 24, difficulties arise that since the hanging section 8 of the hanger 3 projects outward, the products cannot be received within the box with ease and the projecting hanging section 8 of each hanger 3 tends to deform.
To prevent the above difficulties, there is an idea that the hanger 3 is not applied to each video cassette when the latter is received within the box 10 but is applied after it is taken out from the box 10 by the distributor. However, it is quite troublesome to apply the hanger 3 to the product by hand and also the applied position of one hanger is liable to be misaligned with that of another.